


I like to swing

by mooses_unicorn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas being a cutey, Ficlet, Gen, Sam and Cas platonic fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 05:18:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3434990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooses_unicorn/pseuds/mooses_unicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After talking to Claire, Cas decides he needs to experience the swings in the playground. He convinces Sam to join him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I like to swing

Sam was walking back to the motel. It had been a successful hunt and as usual, afterwards he and his brother had gone straight to a bar. Dean had found some blonde to spend the night with, so by 11 o’clock Sam decided to call it a night and head back to the motel for some much needed rest. He was crossing the parking lot when he heard an oddly rhythmic creaking sound.

Sam looked around him, trying to locate the source of the noise in the dark, when a flash of movement caught his eye over in the small play area at the end of the parking lot. He changed direction and cautiously approached, pulling the gun from his jeans’ waistband as he went. As he was reaching the end of the parking lot, he began to make out the shadowy form of someone on the swing set, but as he got closer he realised the silhouette was far too large to be a child. Just as Sam reached the conclusion that it was an adult man swinging back and forth, the man swung forward again and Sam recognised a familiar beige trench coat in the pool of orange light spilling out of the street lamp overhead.

“Cas, what are you doing?” asked Sam with bemusement, as he re-holstered his Beretta.

“I’m swinging,” came Cas’ reply.

“I can see that,” Sam half-laughed as he approached the swing set and leant against one of the metal supports. “Why?”

“Claire was recounting some of her childhood memories, and it occurred to me that I have never experienced the joy she assured me can be found on a child’s swing. Did you like to swing, Sam?”

“Um, yeah. I guess?”

“Well then you should join me,” Cas stated, and Sam noticed that he looked far happier than he’d seen him in a long time.

“I’m okay here,” Sam replied. “Anyway, I doubt the swing could take my weight.”

Cas replied with a pretty good impression of Dean’s bitch-face. “The structure’s integrity is sound, and I think you will find the sensation quite enjoyable. Honestly, Sam, I insist.”

“Fine,” Sam sighed, looking around. It wasn’t like there was anyone else to see him at least.

Sam walked up to the other swing and sat down, feeling slightly ridiculous balanced on the tiny piece of rubber, as he manoeuvred his broad shoulders between the chains, his arms folding awkwardly around them. A stream of memories bombarded him: a hundred different swing sets in the playgrounds of a hundred different schools, but also the memory of freedom – when he was on a swing he was in a world of his own; as he soared through the air he could imagine he was flying, flying away from the life he hated.   
Sam smiled at the memories and pushed off, launching himself backwards into space before he came rushing forward again and he let out a giddy laugh.

“You see,” said Cas. “The motion of the swing is very enjoyable. I wonder why that is?”

“I don’t know,” replied Sam as he passed Cas in mid-air. “Some things just are.”

The two of them continued to swing back and forth, each lost in their own thoughts until:

“What the hell are you guys doing?!” 

Oh shit! Sam thought. Why is Dean back? I’m never going to hear the end of this!


End file.
